Heart of Stone, part 2
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: The Sequel to Heart of Stone, Read and Review!


(My Usual disclaimer applies; I don't own anything besides my OC characters. Enjoy! I also don't own the music as well; they just feed my creative musings. OC\John Cena\Tyson Kidd\Bret Hart\Dolph Ziggler and David Otunga Category-Friendship\Comfort and Romance, Not Slash!)

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

(A\N-Now that my disclaimers out of the way, on to Part two of Heart of Stone)

Part 2-

Chapter 9- The Unlikely Allie

The contract signing went well, though I couldn't help notice that after I got back to the locker room, I felt like I was being watched, a very familiar feeling towards me as of late. Then, I heard my phone vibrate- it was a text from Jeff, he told me how sorry he was about not knowing about my injury sooner and that he watched Raw tonight. It felt wonderful to know that even though he was with a different company that I could have friendships besides the ones I make here. While I was backstage, I decided that I should play some music to pump myself up. The song that I chose was Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. I knew I had to prepare for my match, I was cleared weeks ago unknown to everyone-I wanted to surprise them. Tonight, I was facing Eve and I changed my entrance theme to Decode by Paramore. I had no clue that it was going to be a tag team match, no one told me and to make matters worse Punk was Eve's Tag team partner. As I approached the ring, I heard a familiar theme-It was Edge! I was excited but I knew that I had to keep my composure especially with Tyson at ringside.

I was tagged in first along with Eve and I clotheslined her big time, but then she slapped me. I was floored, but then I remembered her on-screen personality. I set her up for my move the "Fatal Dream". I also decided to try something new which I called "Fabulous Remembered" But then, she tagged in Punk and I had to tag in Edge.

Well, long story short-Edge and I won. The Spear was no match for the Go to Sleep. Tyson joined Edge and I for the in ring celebration. "You think you know me" by Alterbridge played and I held my title with pride. As the three of us got back to the locker room, Tyson hugged me and then kissed me.

Chapter 10-Aftermath and the Chase, Part one 

I didn't realize that Edge had came back, but now there was a pretty solid rumor that he was in the running for the General manager's position, which was awesome because he or Bret-(He would be also a great choice as well) would make the right decisions for the company, or at least Raw. I was sitting in my private locker room when I heard a knock at my door. As I was answering the door, I took a couple steps back so I could reach my phone if needed. I gasped as I was being lifted by none other than Seth Rollins. There was one thing I was grateful for and that was my North Face jacket that had the zippered pockets; I had placed my phone in it during the show in case I wanted to check my calls. I took a deep breath and prayed for the best. When the guys finally had me where they wanted me, they left. I decided that this was my window of opportunity and sent this text to Tyson and David, along with Randy. "_Guys, Seth's at it again. He put me in some storage room at the arena" _I heard voices and a thud, and then sent the text and discreetly put my phone back in my jacket pocket, and wondered, "Why did they choose me"? Then I felt sleep taking over again. I was dreaming that I was back in Canada and I was training with Owen, I prayed that Tyson and Randy would find me, before it was too late. But at least now I was calm, but I realized that my momentary peace could be shattered at any moment.

Chapter 11-Aftermath and the Chase part 2

(Tyson's Point of View)

I was getting ready to Pick Morgan up from her locker room, when I heard her contact ringtone sound. That was then I knew she was in trouble. I searched the locker room for Bret and he seemed to understand my distress. After Randy had found us, we decided that facing the Shield together would be the best option.

(90 minutes later, Morgan's Point of view)

I felt a hand on my head, which was when I realized I was bleeding. "I know I should be doing this, but I cannot stand to see you in pain"- then Roman handed me some Advil and also gave me some water to take them with. I was grateful for this gesture, but I wanted to know why I was bleeding, but then I felt dizzy. "Help me Roman" I said softly.

He took my hand and laid me down gently on the makeshift "Bed" he had made for me- I had the song "Ghosts" by James McMorrow in my head. A couple hours went by, and still no sign of the other Shield members, though I was gracious towards Roman because I knew he wanted me safe. Then, I heard the door close and saw my crutches near my "Bed". There was a note attached, inside it held the key to unlock that door that was keeping me in here. I prayed a prayer of Thanks and I slowly hobbled my way to the door.

Chapter 12-Reunion, of Sorts-Part 1

I felt myself being picked up, but I realized I had nothing to fear. I had Owen's voice in my head so that was comforting. I let out a soft moan of pain and I realized Tyson was lifting me, so I felt at ease with that. Before I knew it- I was in the trainer's room checking my knee. I am not going to lie to the trainer, but I at least wanted to be able to get to commentary, at least to balance out the work that David was giving me-which didn't have me to go in-ring, I just had to make sure all the legalities were correct and that he didn't have any specific errors. That got old after three weeks, but that gave me a chance to focus on my Career if I was unable to compete. I decided to go for run and took my phone and mp3 player with me. I hoped that no one would worry about me. I also decided to text Mike and tell him what I was doing. I was running to Monster by Skillet, and then the song changed to Big City Nights by Scorpions. Later tonight, the roster was invited to a party, and I wanted to go-It wasn't until 8. I wasn't sure if Tyson was going to Come, I just hoped the Shield wouldn't make their selves known. I am grateful however for Roman's assistance in my time of need. I also had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't go to any parties alone.

Chapter 13- is there anybody listening?-part 1

It was 7:15, when I decided to get ready. Tonight I decided to wear my little Black dress and a pair of nude heels. I also decided to put on my heart necklace and use red lipstick, I also used my favorite Coach perfume which was Poppy Flower- that was only for special events, all the other times I used a Victoria secret fragrance that I could not remember the name of. By 7:40, I was waiting in the hotel lobby for Tyson. He showed up and we were off. He decided that we should take my car because that way we would not have attention paid to us. We arrived at the party around 8:15. Justin, John and Randy greeted us. I noticed that Punk was coming towards me. "_Great-Now what?" _I thought. Punk looked at me and said-"You know, it's only fashionable for the real WWE champion to be late." I growled at him, and I gestured to Tyson to get me a drink, because I was really going to need one this evening if he decided to stay the whole time. "_This is going to be a long night"-I thought._

(Tyson's point of View)

I didn't fathom that he was going to be here, but she was so adamant about us coming here. I texted Bret and he said he would come. Morgan was dancing to I know you want me by Pitbull and it looked like was remembering her old life. I wanted her to enjoy, but then I saw Roman come up to her. I immediately made my way down to her, I knew that Roman wouldn't hurt her, but I was not sure if the rest of the shield were here- I needed to protect her.

(Morgan's Point of View)

I looked up and Tyson was coming towards Roman and I. The Disc Jockey changed the song to Alive by Pearl Jam. I decided to just enjoy listening to my favorite Song. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tyson glare at Roman. "_Do not harm him Ty, Remember he helped me out." _I thought and gave him a knowing look.

Unknown to everyone, I had a headache. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to walk back to the hotel alone, even though I knew my College friends were across the street.

Roman looked at me with concern, and he grabbed my hand. I wasn't fearful, but just to let Tyson know, I sent him a text that I was going back to the hotel and lay down because I was tired. I hated lying to him, and I hoped that Owen would show him that Roman's a good person. It was then that we were walking down downtown King Street, when I heard Owen's Voice, and he said-"Tyson's not mad, he's just worried." I smiled.

I got back to the hotel in one piece; however I had to finish packing- we had to leave for Los Angeles in the morning. I called my mom, and she wished me luck and then called me a nickname I haven't heard from her in years, it was Diva- I smiled a bit as her talking lulled me to sleep, and Dad's voice as well.

Chapter 14

I was woken up at 5, by a text. It was from Tyson-apologizing for not believing me last night. He also went on to say that David needed to see me. "_Great, How long is he going to force me on Desk duty? He knew I wanted to compete against Naomi on Raw this week" _I thought silently. "Ok, tell him I will see him when we leave the flight to LA at the arena." I took a quick breath and said-"There are people I need to see while we are in California. I want you to meet a relative of mine."

"Ok, we will do that"-Tyson said. Then he said he loved me, which was a little unexpected.

As soon as we got to the airport, I was spotted by Phil-I hoped he didn't have any snide comments. The TSA checkpoint went fairly well, and I stopped to sign some autographs to along with Tyson. Of Course, Not many people on the roster do this, but I consider myself to be a rare breed. The flight was calm, though Zack was missing and I didn't understand why. He was one of my best friends, I helped him through the whole Eve thing, and we'd gotten highly cordial to each other. "_Maybe instead of flying he decided to drive, though I thought flying would be faster than driving". _I thought to myself.

Chapter 15 

Around 6:15, we were all called to the arena for a pre-show meeting. I secretly wondered why we needed a meeting before the show. Then, Vince's voice broke my silent train of thought. Tyson was sitting between me and Justin Gabriel, and he held my hand gently. _"Well everyone, you all are probably wondering what happened to Zack and why he's not here, and that's because he had a disagreement with me and he is suspended for 3 months and Maya is now medically Cleared to compete again, He looked at me and Smiled._ I looked towards Tyson in shock, but I knew I had to be prepared to wrestle again tonight. "Do not worry, It will be sorted out and we will be back to competing with him." Tyson said, and I nodded in agreement. It was when Phil came up to me and said "See you tonight in the match." Again, Tyson decided to team up with me, but that's not what I am worried about-I am facing AJ, instead of Naomi. I also thank goodness this wasn't a title match. Unknown to everyone, I had been sick all day, but against my rationale- I wanted to compete. Well, the match was fast paced, and I felt like I couldn't pin AJ-I felt unusually weak, she was using her finisher but I didn't tap out. When the match ended, I asked for Tyson. Then, everything went black.

(Tyson's Point of view)

She and I were in my locker room when she fainted. She was brushing her hair, to get ready for her promo-when I heard a thud. I carried her over to the trainers, and they said she'd have to have IVs in her because she was so dehydrated. I prayed she would be ok, and I had Owen's voice in my head.

(Morgan's Point of View)

"Ty, Can I have some Poweraide please?" He handed me the bottle and told me to drink slowly. I did.

I felt much better, however-according to Tyson I would have to work with David again, because of my concussion, but I could not wait to get in the ring again.

(Over the next week)

I adjusted myself back to the paralegal side of my life, instead of Wrestling. This week, we didn't have that many contracts to sort out but I received an appointment with a client that was scheduled for next week's Monday Night Raw. David's voice on the intercom of my office phone pulled me out of my thoughts. I quietly sighed to myself and prepared myself for what David had in store for me this week. His voice broke my train of thought-_"You remember Brad Maddox, Right?" Well, he wants another match on Smackdown and you need to give him the contract; and as well we need to make sure that Skip (Ryback) would not make a showing at Smackdown that week. _ "Ok, I will make sure that the contract is up to par, as far as legalities and such." I said quietly- I am kind of glad that I had a backup plan, but I wasn't prepared to mediate a confrontation, but I would try my hardest. And anyway, after the taping of Raw-Tyson would be visiting I and we would have our first official date. I was on my Lunch break, when Roman Reigns walked into my office. I was so shocked I nearly dropped my sandwich. "Hello, Roman-have a seat, please" I said gesturing to one of the chairs next to my desk. A couple of seconds of silence filled the room, "Now or Never", I thought. "So, what brings you to my office today, Roman?" He took a deep breath and sighed, and said-"I want out of the Shield, I want to begin competing on my own." Another deep breath-"I realized that night that the Shield kidnapped you, that they weren't truly what they stood for". I pulled out my black binder and handed him some documentation. David came into make sure that this was a decision that he wanted to make, because the three of us knew how ruthless they were. Tomorrow, David and I would resume our meeting with Roman. I was off to get ready for my date with Tyson.

Chapter 16, Part 1

Tonight, I was going out on my first date with Tyson. I asked Natalya and Kelly to come over and help me decide my clothes for the night. He said, Nothing fancy but casual. Kelly did my hair while Natalya helped me with my makeup. There was a knock at my door. It was David. "Brad Maddox wants to see you, it's for the web show he has on YouTube. I glanced at David and said; tell him I have a personal matter to finish, and then I will see him at Smackdown in Louisiana later this week during the taping." I glanced at my watch I was wearing and proceeded to go to the hotel's lobby to go find Tyson. Though, in the back of my mind, I secretly wondered what Brad had in mind.

Tyson's voice pulled me out of my train of thought when he kissed me. At least I knew that Tyson, Bret, David and Edge and assorted other superstars\divas were on my side. Tomorrow I'd be heading to Smackdown in Louisiana. I wanted to also meet my Equestrian idol, Rosie Napravnik and it would be awesome to tour Fair Grounds, and maybe if I was kind enough I'd get to exercise some horses, because with all the drama that's going on I haven't been able to get saddle time.

Chapter 17, Part 1

When I had arrived in Louisiana, I had to meet with Hunter at the arena to discuss what was going to happen while I was being addressed-more like grilled by Brad Maddox, but I knew that Tyson and David were going to be behind the curtain if I needed them. I also knew that Brad can be a jerk, so I knew I had to be on my guard when I got to the arena. I finally got to go to the Fair Grounds racetrack and watch the races-I even got a mention by Gino from TVG, saying that he liked my work-That certainly made my night. But in the back of my mind, I knew I had to be prepared for anything that Brad may say\do tomorrow night. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but be fearful for the next day.

(The next evening, at the Smackdown taping)

David and I were backstage, preparing for our visit from Brad Maddox when- Tyson came into my office. The camera wasn't recording, so when he came in-I gave him a hug and a kiss. I did not realize how much I had missed him. I secretly hoped that no one would find out about our relationship until I have finished my Paralegal duties, which I will finish in 2 weeks. I also wanted to see if I could have a chance to go back to my home and ride for a few days. I hoped that this trip home would be better than the last. I also wanted to visit my old Paralegal office in Calgary, and go see Owen while I was there. I would ask Tyson if he'd come this time for me for moral support.

(30 minutes later after the taping)

I had gone back to the hotel alone, but I still had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen. I had wanted to lie down for a while, so I did. I woke up screaming… and I knew something was seriously wrong when I noticed my surroundings-It was a storage room, I heard a chuckle from none other than Seth Rollins_. "How on earth did I get on his "list", I wasn't causing injustice-I am still on paralegal duty, after all_. I thought fast. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks when I remembered the visit I got from Roman.

I felt for my phone in my North Face jacket, when I texted Tyson and Bret. I did not understand why Seth was doing this, because I knew that this wasn't a taped segment. This was real, and I hoped that Tyson and Bret would find me in time. At least for the time being I was being comforted by my memories from my time in Canada, and being able to have my wrestling training with Owen, and actually also being able to work on Degrassi-like I had dreamed. Those memories had lulled me enough to get me to stop my tears; I also knew I had to be strong for Tyson.


End file.
